Reunion, a Monsters, Inc Story
by MetroXLR99
Summary: On the Anniversary of Thomas' death, Lucy decides to take her half human son, Tommy, to visit her brother for the weekend. But, when they arrive at his apartment..they make a shocking discovery. [Sequel to 'Different']


**Monsters, Inc. © Disney/Pixar**

* * *

It was Three-in-the-Afternoon in Monstropolis, the capital city of the Monster World.

and, a Mother Monster was busy in the kitchen.  
Fixing lunch for her son who would soon return from school.

Lucy breathed out, rubbing all three of her tired eyes.

It had been a _LONG_ day.

Today was the Anniversary of her once human lover, Thomas' death.  
And, it seemed every year it got harder, and harder for her to endure.

Just this morning, all she wanted to do was sleep.  
to just slumber has the day she lost everything just pasted her by..

BUT, she was a Mother. a single mother juggling two jobs to keep the bills paid.  
She couldn't afford to waste a whole day _JUST_ because of bad memories.

She had responsibilities..Promises to keep.

Just then, Lucy's "mPhone" began to vibrate, and sound out it's loud tune.  
Upon bringing it out, she looked at the Caller ID..

 **[ _Celia Mae_ ]**

Lucy knew Celia. she was the Receptionist at Monsters, Inc.  
They talked sometimes during coffee breaks.

Celia was also one of the very select few Monsters that Lucy knew,  
whom she shared 'big secret' with.

It was a risk back then, telling the one co-worker  
who was suppose to tell everything over a loudspeaker of her secret romance with a human.

(Telling her brother was one thing, but Celia was completely different.)

But, Celia surprised her with her own secret connection with the human world.  
and, gave her a comforting shoulder to cry on when Thomas was killed eight years ago.

Lucy tapped the green button, accepting the call. "Hello?"

((" **Lucy..It's me, Celia**.")) spoke the soft, almost timid voice.

"I know. So, what's the word?"

((" **I'm just calling to check up on you. I..know the significance of today**."))

Lucy frowned. "yeah..it's been really hard."

((" **Lucy..You need to stop this**.")) said Celia, sternly.

"What?"

((" **What you are doing to yourself..It has to stop**.")) continued Celia.  
((" **You've had plenty of time to grieve, but I think It's time for you to move on**."))

"I can't..I loved Thomas. I loved him, and no one else."

((" **I'm not saying you have to look for a new man. I respect your decision to be faithful to him.**  
 **But, when was the last time you socialized with anyone _BESIDES_ me?!**"))

Lucy wanted to answer..but, couldn't think of anything to say.

((" **LUCY. When was the last time you spoke with your brother?** "))

Lucy exhaled sharply. "(sigh..) I don't know..Tommy was Six, I think.  
That's when he last needed a babysitter."

((" **See?, You need to get in the world Lucy. and, stop shutting yourself in like this**.")) said Celia.  
((" **Thomas wouldn't want you to be so miserable. And, Tommy deserves to see more of his family**."))

Lucy took a moment to ponder this..and, realized that Celia was right.  
She always felt so isolated when Tommy was away at school.

And, she was starting to hate feeling that way. feeling so..alone.

"okay..I'll take Tommy to see Lenny _TODAY_." said Lucy.

((" **Thank you, Lucy. This will be good..for both of you**."))

As Lucy hung up her phone, she heard the front door open.  
She looked, and saw her son, Tommy, walk into the living room.

"Hi, sweetie..have a good day at school?" asked Lucy.

Tommy dropped his backpack onto the floor. "It was okay..I made a new friend."

"You _DID!?_ " exclaimed Lucy, happily.

"Yeah. Her name is Kari, she's dark pink, and has one eye like _Aunt Celia_." said Tommy.

Lucy smiled weakly. "Funny you should mention that.."

Tommy looked at his mother. "What is it, Mom?"

"Tommy..honey. Do you remember your Uncle Lenny?" asked Lucy.

Tommy took a moment to think. "i..I dunno. I think so, but-I'm not really sure."

"He's my twin brother. he looks like me, only he's GREEN." explained Lucy.

"OH!, I think I remember now." said Tommy.

Lucy knelt down to her son's level. "How would you like to visit him?"

"I'd LOVE to!" said Tommy, excited.

"Then, get dressed and get some of your things." said Lucy.  
"We're going to pay him a surprise visit, and might stay for the weekend."

"Okay, Momma!" said Tommy, as he ran to his room.

Lucy rose back up, and exhaled softly.  
she really hadn't spoken to her brother in a very long time.

She hoped he would be happy to see her.  
(but, he would at the every least be happy to see Tommy.)

 **[Later]**

Lucy and Tommy disembarked from a transit bus, and stood before an apartment building.  
She then took Tommy's hand, and approached the building. entering the main door.

Approaching the main desk, Lucy tapped the bell twice.  
Soon enough, and elderly monster lady with eye stalk eyes approached. "Can I help you?"

"Hi. Can you tell me the apartment number for a _Leonard Fern_ , please?" asked Lucy.  
"He's my brother. TWIN, actually. I am visiting with my son."

The old lady's eye stalks extended as she looked at Lucy. "Yes..I do see a resemblance."

The old lady turned, and approached a key rack. she then returned, and handed Lucy a key.

"Here is a spare key to room A-113."

"huh. That's the same number as MY apartment." said Lucy.

"Guess you really are twins, then." said the old lady with a smirk.  
"Mr. Fern is certainly a well mannered tenant. Never makes any noise.

If it wasn't for the fact that I see everyone that comes, and goes.  
I would swear that he isn't even in his apartment for most of the week."

Lucy crooked her jaw. "hmm..that doesn't sound like my brother.  
He was infamous in college for being quite the "party animal."

"I find that hard to believe." said the old lady.

"Well..I won't keep you." said Lucy. "And, we'll try to be as quiet as possible.  
See..we're visiting for the weekend, and may stay for a few days."

"Much appreciate, miss."

as the old lady left, Lucy took Tommy's hand again.  
The two then walked down the hall, as they searched for Lenny's apartment.

They eventually did find the door labeled "A113."  
Lucy just stared blankly at the door, frozen in place.

"Momma?" said Tommy, shaking his mother's hand.  
Lucy looked down at her son. "what's wrong?"

Lucy let out a sigh. "I haven't..spoken to my brother in over _EIGHT_ years." began Lucy.

"You were only six the last time I actually did see him three years ago.  
and, I guess I-, i..don't know what to say to him. I'm not even sure how he'll react to seeing me."

Tommy stared at his mother, puzzled. "You can say " _Sorry_ ", and " _I Love You_."

Lucy smiled warmly at her son. "yeah..I suppose I 'CAN' say that. Good thinking, kiddo."

Lucy stared at the door once again. She huffed,  
took a deep breath..and, knocked on the door lightly.

There was no answer.

Lucy knocked the door louder..still no answer. "LENNY!..It's ME, LUCY.  
Your..Favorite Sister?" began Lucy, grinning sheepishly.

After getting no response, Lucy gripped the door handle.  
jiggling it, she found that it was locked.

Lucy then took out the key, and unlocked the door.  
Creaking it open..She, and Tommy slowly entered the apartment. "he-Hello?..Lenny?"

The whole apartment was dark, with the only light being wall plugged night lights.

Lucy closed, and locked the door back. and, then turned on the lights.  
It didn't look like anyone was home (or, HAD been home for quite awhile.)

"Lenny?!..Lenny, are you here?!" said Lucy.

Tommy began to walk around, exploring the apartment.

"WOW, this is bigger than our home." said Tommy, impressed.

Lucy slowly walked, scanning the interior for any signs of her brother.  
Her eyes then focused on a table where some framed pictures stood.

Approaching, Lucy took a moment to examine each of the pictures.

One was of their parents..another was of herself, and her brother as toddler.  
Lucy smiled at one very beautiful picture of herself back in her college years..

..And, one. made Lucy frown. It was a picture of her brother Lenny..with Thomas.

Lucy picked up the framed photograph, and looked at it intently.  
Lenny and Thomas appeared to be in a bar of some kind, and looked to be having a good time.

Lenny had his arm around Thomas, and grinning a large, toothy grin.

Lucy shed a tear, and smiled. She was glad that Thomas was friends with her brother before he died.  
Lenny had always been protective of her, and aggressive towards anyone she dated

(and, for good reason. None of them wished for a repeat of the " _Rorek Incident_.")

So, Lucy was happy when Lenny not only accepted Thomas,  
but actually became friends with him, and like to hang out with him every Friday night.

Lucy missed Thomas so much..And, apparently Lenny ALSO missed him, too.

" **MOM!** " called out Tommy, suddenly.

Lucy quickly put the picture down, and rushed over to where her son was calling.

"Yes, Sweetie. What is it-(*GASP!*)

Lucy froze as she entered the small room Tommy was in.

Standing before them both..was a Door.  
But, not just any door. It was a Closet Door Station.

Once more, the red light at the upper rim of the metal fram was brightly lit.

"Mom..Is that a Door that leads to the Human World where dad came from?" asked Tommy.

Lucy was too stunned to answer. She just stared blankly at the door,  
Wondering in the back of her mind if she was just seeing things.

BUT, it was indeed REAL..which raised many questions.  
Mainly..Why did Lenny have a Closet Door Station in his apartment!?

The only time he had ever been to the Human World was when he visited with Lucy.  
But, after Thomas' death, she destroyed HER door station out of grief.

Obviously, this wasn't the same door. But, Lucy knew for a fact that Lenny had NEVER had his own before..

..At least, she didn't THINK he had.

"MOM!"

Lucy was jolted from her deep thoughts by Tommy's voice again.

"Can we go?, _PLEEEEEAAASE!_ " pleaded Tommy, as he gripped his mother's hand.  
"I've always wanted to see where dad came from. PLEASE, can we go?!"

Lucy grimaced, feeling very uneasy about this.

It was true, Tommy had always wanted to visit the Human World  
ever since Lucy revealed to him that he was in fact HALF Human from his father's side.

And, while Lucy promised she would..she honestly had no idea how to do that..  
..NOT that she really tried too hard, as part of her didn't even WANT to return to the Human World.

After Thomas' violent death, the Human World just felt so DEAD, and Empty without him in it.  
and, it scared Lucy to even consider returning Now, after all these years.

but..as Tommy looked up at her with his big, wide eyes that matched his father's.  
Lucy felt her hesitation begind to ebb away.

Tommy wanted so badly to see the world that he shared half of his heritage with.

HOW could Lucy say no to him?

"oh..Okay." said Lucy, finally "Just near me at ALL times, son.  
The Human World is a very different place from our world..a more **DANGEROUS** place."

Tommy gripped his mother's hand tightly. "okay, Momma. I will."

Lucy breathed out, then stared at the door station.

She wondered where in the Human World this door would lead her, and Tommy  
(and, Especially why her brother had this door in his apartment to begin with.)

Lucy reached out her hand to the door knob.

Her hand shook, trembling in hesitation.  
she REALLY didn't want to do this..BUT, she had a promise to keep.

Slowly. she gripped the handle..and, turned.

Opening the door..Another room, in Another World opened up.  
Lucy and Tommy entered an empty bedroom, and found that it was nightfall.

As Lucy quietly closed the closet door, Tommy looked around.  
The room almost resembled his mother's room..but, looked VERY different.

There was nothing " _Monstery_ " about it at all. He found it odd, yet..Interesting.

"wow..So THIS is the world my dad came from. Cool!" said Tommy.

Lucy was silent as she walked into the room, scanning the area.  
The room almost resembled Thomas' old room. BUT, it couldn't be the same one.

Speaking of..where WAS this room's occupant?

"hey.." said Tommy, walking over to a cracked open door,  
with some dim light breaking through into the room.

"Tommy, **WAIT!** " exclaimed Lucy, rushing over.  
"That leads out of the room, and into the rest of the house."

"Then let's go!, I don't want to just stay in this room. I want to see the rest!"

Lucy was uneasy about this.

It was a very lucky break to enter an _EMPTY_ room at night.  
But, what if someone else was in the house?, what if they got caught!? "Tommy, I-"

"PLEASE, Mom." pleaded Tommy, again. "We didn't come all this way just to see ONE room,  
and then leave. I want to see more of Dad's World."

Lucy exhaled sharply. Feeling like she was cornered at every turn.

"oh..Okay. but, STAY. close to me." commanded Lucy, sternly.  
"Not all humans are like you father. If they see us, It won't be pleasant."

Tommy gripped his mother's hand again. "okay, momma. I'll stay close."

Lucy exhaled. Then, she gently creaked the door open.  
Allowing more dim light to spill out into the room.

Not wanting to take chances, she lifted Tommy up and carried him in her arms.  
she took soft, silent steps as she creeped down a hallway, and towards the dim light source.

Pearing out..she saw a large living room with a couch, some additional sofas,  
a coffee table with various items on it, and a wide screen TV.

The TV was on, playing what appeared to be a football game.

Lucy carefully walked in, entering the empty living room. "where IS everyone?" spoke Lucy.

* _ **CRASH!**_ *

Lucy quickly turned, and saw a male, light green, three eyed,  
fin haired, lizard/feline-like monster that looked very much like her staring blankly at her, and Tommy.

He had dropped a bowl of chips, apparently.

"Lucy?!" said Lenny, shocked.

"Lenny?" said Lucy, extremely puzzled.

"Hi, Uncle Lenny!" said Tommy, waving.

Lenny grimaced, trying to regain his composure. "uhh..h-Hi. Tommy."

Lucy put Tommy down, who ran over and hugged his uncle's legs.

"here, lemme pick that up for you." said Tommy, as he cleaned up the mess on the floor.

Lucy and Lenny just stared at one another.  
Both siblings shocked, and neither quite sure what to say to the other.

Finally, though..Lenny spoke: "umm..Hi, Lucy. It's..been awhile."

Lucy looked down, frowning. "yeah..I know. sorry."

"Not to sound ungrateful, but..what are you and Tommy doing here?" asked Lenny.

Lucy gripped her arm, rubbing it. "I thought we'd spent too much time apart.  
I wanted to surprise you at your apartment, and stay over with Tommy for the weekend."

"Well, I am certainly "surprised." said Lenny, half joking.

"Not as much as **ME**." said Lucy. "What are you doing with a Door Station in your apartment?!.  
and for that matter..Why are _YOU_ here in the human world?!, Whose house is this?"

Lenny approached his sister, gesturing her to quiet down.

"I'll explain everything soon enough..Just **NOT** right now!" began Lenny.  
"I appreciate you coming, but right now I think you should go back, and wait for me in my-"

"DONE!" said Tommy, holding up the bowl of chips to Lenny.  
"I cleaned up up good. So, I think you can still eat 'em."

Lenny smiled at Tommy, then knelt down to him. "Thank kiddo, I really appreciate that.  
But, now isn't a good time for-"

Just then, a another door opens. " **LENNY!, WE'RE _HOOOME!_** " exclaimed a female voice loudly.

* _oh, christ..mas_.* cursed Lenny under breath.

Lucy looked as a female human adult entered the room..

..carrying a little girl over her head with light green skin, who resembled Tommy.

the woman stopped short, staring blankly at Lucy..and, Tommy.

"T-Tanya!?" exclaimed Lucy, stunned.

Tanya immediately scowled at the female monster. " _lucy_."

"Mommy!, who is that lady?!" asked the little girl.  
"Why does she look like Daddy?..and, why does that purple boy look like me?!"

Tommy was also staring, just as stunned as his mother.  
Tanya then picked her daughter up, and held her in her arms.

"because, Tina.." began Tanya. "that is Tommy, My brother's son. He is..your COUSIN."

Lucy grew pale, darting all three of her eyes between Lenny, Tanya and Tina all at once.

Tanya then put Tina down..who then ran up to Tommy.  
It was clear that Tina was younger than Tommy. Most likely HALF his age.

But, they looked so much alike, they might as well be siblings.

"Hi. I'm Tina." said Tina, being friendly.

"I'm Tommy." said Tommy, his shock wearing down.

"You look like me." said Tina, bluntly. "Except your purple..and, a BOY."

"So do you." said Tommy. "Except your Green. and, a GIRL."

"Tina. Why don't you go play with Tommy in your room." said Tanya. "the..Grown-Ups need to talk."

"Okay, Mommy." Tina and Tommy than ran off..

..leaving Lucy alone with her brother, and Thomas' own sister.

"well, this is going to be "fun." muttered Lenny.

 **[To be Continued..]**

* * *

 _ **This is kinda a sequel to the previous Monsters, Inc. story that I wrote.**_  
 _ **which while STILL a first draft, conceptual story. Sheds a bit more light in the fiction I am writing.**_

 _ **Here, I Introduce the concept of my Monster OC Lucy having a twin brother,**_  
 _ **who "married" the sister of the human, Thomas, that died prior.**_

 _ **AND, like Lucy..'Lenny' had a hybrid child with said human.**_  
 _ **(and, "Tina" is being raised in the Human World, rather than the Monster World.)**_

 _ **Despite trying to condense this into a single story like the last one,**_  
 _ **This one proved too expansive. and, had to be split into separate parts (Two, I am hoping.)**_


End file.
